


mother,

by Merricat_Blackwood



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alderaan, Gen, Poetry, apologies for the slightly strange formatting, displaced royalty feels, idk man, poem, posted this on tumblr and then decided to put it on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merricat_Blackwood/pseuds/Merricat_Blackwood
Summary: "i never could have been enough for you, and so i set out to become too much to bear."





	

 

> ## mother,   
>  you were born to be a queen.   
>  you trod the galaxy beneath your feet;  
>  you shed your royal blood to save the world in all its wretchedness.
> 
> ##    
>  what are you now?
> 
> ##    
>  the princess of pain,  
>  the queen of cosmic rubble:  
>  your subjects blasted back into the very stardust from which their bones were forged.
> 
> ##    
>  i learned from you that heads lie heavier without their crowns.   
>  i learned from you that the dead will never go away.    
>  i learned from you about families of blood and choice.   
>  i learned from you about the hardest choices.  
> 
> ##    
>  mother,   
>  you were meant to be the mother to millions.  
>  i never could have been enough for you  
>  and so i set out  
>  to become too much to bear. 
> 
> ##    
>  i’m sorry, mother.   
>  i’m sorry,   
>  and i love you
> 
> ##    
>  but 
> 
> ##    
>  your son is going supernova;  
>  i will burn my way across the sky  
>  and then i will be gone.
> 
> ##    
>  i will be as Alderaan. 
> 
> ##    
>  i will be
> 
> ## as
> 
> ##    
>  ashes.
> 
>  

 

>  
> 
> _maybe then i will be something you can cradle in your hands._
> 
> _maybe then i will be something you can understand._
> 
> _maybe then i will_
> 
> _(finally)_
> 
> _be something you can love._


End file.
